Le parapluie
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il pleut ! Heureusement Shikamaru a un parapluie ... ShikaTema !


**Titre :** Le parapluie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Shikamaru est à son créateur... Temari est à son créateur… Et leur créateur, ce n'est pas moi … Dommage ! Quant à la chanson c'est _le parapluie_ de Brassens, reprise par Yann Tiersen et Natacha Regnier !

**Résumé :** Il pleut ! Heureusement Shikamarua un parapluie

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** ShikaTema (eh non pas de SasuNaru… Venant de moi c'est presque un miracle)

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

_Il pleuvait fort sur la grand-route_

Shikamaru pensait que cette pluie c'était vraiment galère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve d'abord ? On pouvait pas avoir constamment un grand soleil avec de jolie nuage blanc à regarder ? Il marchait une main dans les poches, l'autre tenant un gros parapluie au dessus de sa tête, en maudissant ce sale temps.

_Elle cheminait sans parapluie_

Il marchait sans but précis, il revenait d'une mission et rentrait doucement à Konoha. Soudain sur le chemin, il aperçu une jolie blonde qui marchait sous la pluie. Temari. Elle semblait avoir froid. Ca ne l'étonnait pas, il tombait de la pluie à torrent et elle n'avait pas de parapluie.

_J'en avais un, volé, sans doute  
Le matin même à un ami_

C'est pas pour rien qu'il avait 200 de QI hein ? Il avait bien vu tous ces petits nuages gris le matin avant de partir. Ils se baladaient l'air de rien, comme une promesse de faire tomber une soudaine pluie au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Shikamaru avait tout prévu, en passant devant chez Kiba, il avait fauché un parapluie l'air de rien…

_Courant alors à sa rescousse  
Je lui propose un peu d'abri_

Il regardait Temari toute grelottante, il leva un instant les yeux vers le parapluie, puis regarda à nouveau la jeune fille. Il eut un bref sourire, et commença à courir vers elle. Il met le parapluie au dessus de sa tête et lui dit bonjour. Elle répondit en souriant.

- Un bout de parapluie ? lui proposa-t-il

_En séchant l'eau de sa frimousse  
D'un air très doux, elle m'a dit " oui "_

Puis prit d'une audace mystérieuse et soudaine, il passa doucement ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les gouttes qui coulaient doucement dessus. Temari sourit de plus belle et répondit à sa question :

- Avec plaisir !

Finalement la pluie avait quelque chose de bon …

_Un p'tit coin d'parapluie  
Contre un coin d'paradis  
Elle avait quelque chose d'un ange_

Les voilà tous les deux à marcher doucement l'un à côté de l'autre sous le parapluie. Shikamaru se sent bien, il est heureux. Il remercie soudain les petits nuages gris. Être aux côtés de Temari c'était fantastique. Cette fille avait ce quelque chose qui la changeait des autres filles. Il ne savait pas bien quoi… Mais marché à côté d'elle comme ça, c'était le paradis. Il avait un sourire aussi long que ceux de Naruto, elle avait un sourire d'ange…

Qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie…

_Un p'tit coin d'paradis  
Contre un coin d'parapluie  
Je n'perdais pas au change, pardi_

Et il marchait tous les deux sous le parapluie, et il marchait tous les deux un peu au paradis. Shikamaru n'aurait échangé ce moment contre rien au monde, même pas une journée ensoleillée. Ca n'aurait pas été pareil d'être avec elle sans parapluie…

_Chemin faisant, que ce fut tendre  
D'ouïr à deux le chant joli  
Que l'eau du ciel faisait entendre  
Sur le toit de mon parapluie_

Le chemin était agréable. Tout semblait plus beau quand il était auprès d'elle. Le paysage semblait plus beau, plus brillant et pas seulement à cause de la pluie, les sons, eux, avaient ce quelque chose de plus merveilleux. Même le son de la pluie qui tombe à verse, ce son qui l'énervait d'habitude, était fantastique. C'est fou comme tout est plus beau quand on fait un bout de chemin avec Temari…

_J'aurais voulu, comme au déluge  
Voir sans arrêt tomber la pluie  
Pour la garder, sous mon refuge  
Quarante jours, quarante nuits_

Il aimait le soleil et les nuages blancs qui se baladaient dans le ciel et qui le faisait souvent rêver. Pourtant cette fois-ci il priait intérieurement pour que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais, pour qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à Konoha, pour que toujours ils soient tous les deux sous ce parapluie l'un auprès de l'autre…

_Un p'tit coin d'parapluie  
Contre un coin d'paradis  
Elle avait quelque chose d'un ange  
Un p'tit coin d'paradis  
Contre un coin d'parapluie  
Je n'perdais pas au change, pardi_

Qu'est ce qu'il était bien, il ne cessait de se le dire. Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait heureux… C'était ça le véritable bonheur, partagé un bout de parapluie avec Temari. La belle Temari… C'est fou comme il oubliait l'ennui auprès de cette fille, comme il se sentait vivre pleinement. Elle avait sûrement les pouvoirs d'un ange pour le changer à ce point. Mais peu importait, il n'aurait pas voulu retrouver la raison, jamais…

_Mais bêtement, même en orage  
Les routes vont vers des pays  
Bientôt le sien fit un barrage  
A l'horizon de ma folie_

Seulement voilà déjà Konoha qui apparaît. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi elle vient à Konoha, mais cela lui importe peu, il est entrain de passé un merveilleux moment à ces côtés. Mais déjà ils entrent dans le village. Puis Shikamaru remarque que la pluie s'arrête doucement. C'est avec beaucoup de regret qu'il le referme. La fin du rêve.

_Il a fallu qu'elle me quitte  
Après m'avoir dit grand merci  
Et je l'ai vue toute petite  
Partir gaiement vers mon oubli_

Elle ne prenait pas le même chemin que lui, elle n'allait pas dans la même partie du village. Alors ils se séparèrent. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle le remercia. Puis elle partit en sautillant presque comme si elle était heureuse. Heureuse peut-être d'avoir partagé ce moment avec lui. Un moment qu'il ne partagerait sûrement plus jamais pensa-t-il tristement. C'était vraiment galère le soleil finalement.

Un p'tit coin d'parapluie  
Contre un coin d'paradis  
Il avait quelque chose d'un ange  
Un p'tit coin d'paradis  
Contre un coin d'parapluie  
Je n'perdais pas au change, pardi

Temari ne pouvait oublier cet instant. Elle s'était sentie si heureuse, marché avec lui sous le parapluie. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connue. Elle n'oublierait jamais le bon moment qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés. C'était fou comme tout était mieux avec lui. Shikamaru ressemblait à un ange. Elle ne savait pourquoi, peut-être à cause de sa gentillesse cachée sous son air blasé… Le paradis ne devait pas être mieux que ça… Que ce moment passé avec lui sous un parapluie…

Fin !

Shikamaru : c'est galère tout ça

Temari : t'es nullard

Shikamaru : et toi t'es une fille

Temari : t'avais pas remarqué gros nul ?

L'autatrice : c'est l'amour fou entre ces deux là… Et voilà encore une autre songfic… Cette fois-ci sur ShikaTema, je me suis détaché du SasuNaru parce qu'ils n'allaient pas de toute façon pour cette chanson…


End file.
